Urrplane/Transcript
Narrator: Mummy Pig and George are chatting in the sitting room * Mummy Pig: George, what do want to be when you grow up? * George: Airplane! * Mummy Pig: Oh, I'm sorry, but you can't be an airplane. * George: But why? * Mummy Pig: Because you're a piggy! You could never be an airplane even if you tried! * (oven dings) * Mummy Pig: Oh! Those are the cookies! (goes to the kitchen) * Narrator: George sits there completely crushed his whole life, he had his heart set on being a plane. What will he do now? he has no dream...or does he? * George: I will be an airplane. You'll see Mummy. (runs away from house) * Mummy Pig: (comes back into the sitting room with a batch of cookies) George? * Narrator: After that day, George had run away. He never looked back once. He just HAD to fly! And he knew the person to go to. * George: (walks up to a house and knocks on the door) * Edmond Elephant: (opens the door) George! Great to see you! What's up? * George: (tells Edmond everything) * Edmond: Oh my gosh. That's awful! Come in. I think I can help. * Narrator: Edmond took George to his secret lab full of stuff. * George: I'm really going to become an airplane!? * Edmond: Not exactly, but I can make you fly like one. * (10 hours later, George is transformed into half-airplane half-himself) * Edmond: Alright. We're done. Look in the mirror! * George: (looks in the mirror) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! * Edmond: Shhhhh! My mum might hear us! Anyways, you might never look normal again, but now you can fly just like an airplane. * George: Really? Thank you so much! (walks out) * Edmond: Happy flying! * Narrator: Many awkward stares and news reports later, George finally got to the highest point in Peppatown, Windy Castle. People watched in doubt that he was really going to fly. * Candy Cat: You'll never fly! * Suzy Sheep: BOOOOOOOOO IS FOR BAAAAD! * Richard Rabbit: You're going to get hurt! * Narrator: He simply drowned them out with his toughts. * George: How's this for never flying!? (Jumps off the top of Windy Castle) * Narrator: George did it. He jumped. But instead of flying through the skies, he found himself falling to the ground. * (George awakes in the hospital) * Peppa Pig: OMG you're finally awake! HEY EVERYONE! HE'S AWAKE! * (Mummy Pig, Daddy Pig and Edmond Elephant walk up) * Mummy Pig: Oh, my poor baby! What were you thinking? I told you that piggies can't fly! * George: But...Edmond said I'd be able to. * Edmond: Uhh yea, probably should of told you that you have to press the Flight button before you're able to fly. * George: O.K.. I've learned my lesson. I won't try to fly anymore. * Peppa: Thank goodness. Anyways, I brought you some chocolates. * Narrator: THE END.